The Next Generation
The Next Generation 'is the 63th episode in Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben travels to the future and meets up with his great-grandson Seth. He discovers that one of his oldest nemesis has return and finally have conquered Earth. He sees it as his duty to defeat Vilgax and saves his planet once again. Plot New Year's day, 2208. Seth looks at the skyline of Rushmore, while standing on top of the George Washington statue. He looks down at a giant mechanical stronghold. The crown of the Vilgax empire. "Let's go!" He jumps down and turns in mid air in Volcchimp as a gate opens and releases an army of drones leaded by Psyphon. "Kill the intruder and bring his head to lord Vilgax." He lands on one of the drones, burning it and crashes it in other drones as he continues by jumping to other drones. He quickly gets outnumbered by the drones and two grabs his arms and landing him on top of Lincoln's head. They transform him back to his human form and force him into a kneeling position before Psyphon, pointing a laser weapon at him: "Too easy!" A portal appears in the sky and a Chiropterasapien lefts it. He interrupts Psyphon from executing Seth, by disarming Psyphon and accidentally shooting him with his own weapon, ending his life. "Oops. But it could have happened to nicer people. And back to you, Seth. What has happened and why am I here?" "Who are you?" "Eh?" Man-Bat looks at himself and understands the confusion, "oh, wait a second!" He returns to his normal human form and Ben shakes the hand of his great-grandson. "So what happened here, short version please." "Uh, Vilgax had returned 6 months ago and took over the world after killing my father! I was sent to the Andromeda Galaxy for training as my Ultimatrix was whipped clean by Psyphon. I have collected many new aliens, now I have returned and this time I will avenge my father's death." "Then let us go!" Seth turns Armodrillo and jumps down to the ship. As he tries to break in Ben lay his hand on Seth's shoulder and stops him. "I have a better idea." He turns into Wildvine and grabs the body of Psyphon. He holds him before the scanner to open the door. As the doors open, Ben drops the body of Psyphon. "Succes!" But then they are surrounded by a group of drones. "Sort of..." Ben turns into Krimzon to be more agile as being Diamondhead. Seth chooses to use an alien from the Andromeda Galaxy, Wolfspider. They start destroying the drones, flipping them around and creating a hole. They have entered the inner sanctum of Vilgax fortress. Sitting on his throne, he looks at them. "I never thought to have the honor of meeting the 'great' Ben Tennyson again. You died a hundred years ago! But maybe it's more fun to change time and kill you here and now! It is the end of the world after all! In moments, this planet will be cosmic dust as I create a fire pit to the core of the Earth." "Well, I think I have thinks to do before we blow!" Ben turns in Virus and disappears. Vilgax jumps to them and attacks Seth. "Where did he go!" Seth evades his attack and turns Ultimate. As Ultimate Wolfspider he's much faster, stronger and has a two poisoned claws and a stinger. Vilgax kicks Seth across the room but is jumped and bitten by it. Completely unimpressed, he grabs Seth and throws him in the air, to the bridge above the throne room. Vilgax joins him and holds him above the inferno, fueling the Fire Pit Cannon. "You are beaten, Seth. I am superior and without your great-grandfather, you are doomed." A robotic voice interrupts their struggle "The Fire Pit Cannon is offline." "Tennyson!" "Yes?" Seth hits Vilgax in the face and throws him to railing, destroying it. At that moment Virus appears. Ben appears and kicks him as Dollface as Seth turns into Arkkadion. "It's over, Vilgax!" "No, it's not, Ben. It will be over when HE's dead!" He taps in the dark powers of Arkkadion, using the agony claw on Vilgax, caused a pain like no other. With every hit he gets more aggressive and brutal as Vilgax is beaten down. "You have killed my father and you will pay for that!" "That's enough, Seth! Get yourself back under control!" Seth turns around angrily and hit Ben with his agony claw. Being Dollface, he's invulnerable to pain and is only slightly damaged by the attack. But now he have attacked his great-grandfather, Seth comes to senses and is shocked by what he has done. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." He turns back to his human form ashamed what he had done. "I understand Seth, you don't have to explain it to me. I understand it, I've once almost killed my best friend in a fit of rage. But you have to let go your anger. Vilgax will be punished for his crimes." They hugs each other but this moment is ruined by Vilgax standing up and using his last energy to attack them. Ben reacts very quickly and knocks Vilgax of the bridge with the back of his arm. Vilgax tries to save himself by clawing in the metal but one hand grabs Ben's leg. The metal Vilgax is holding rips off and they almost fall in the magma chamber of the cannon. Ben is losing grip as Vilgax attempts to claw his way up but then he is thrown off by Seth who have turned in Water Hazard, in order to save his great-grandfather. As he helps Ben up the bridge they sees how the fire eats away the fallen warlord. The king of Vilgaxia has died after a rule of 270 years. His terror campaign has finally ended. "He's dead? Mmmh, it had to be do, one way or another."Ben looks at Seth and asks him: "So, you said you been collecting alien DNA in the Andromeda regions. Maybe you can borrow me a few and I can unlock some old ones for you. "Cool!" After exchanging aliens, Ben turns in Clockwork. "It was real pleasure to see you again but now I got to go." But before Ben can use his powers a wormhole appears under him and sent him away.Seth looks surprised as Ben disappears. He looks at his hands and knows that he will be save. Aliens Used *Arkkadion (Seth) (First Appearance) Arkkadion.png|'Arkkadion Clockworky.PNG|'Clockwork' Dollface.png|'Dollface' Krimzon (Alien Alliance).jpg|'Krimzon' Man-Bat pic 6.jpg|'Man-Bat' Volcchimp.png|'Volcchimp' Wolfspider.png|'Wolfspider' Ultimate Wolfspider.png|'Ultimate Wolfspider' *Clockwork (Ben) *Dollface (Ben) *Krimzon (Ben) *Man-Bat (Ben) *Volcchimp (Seth) (First Appearance) *Wolfspider (Seth) (First Appearance) *Ultimate Wolfspider (Seth) (First Appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Seth Tennyson Villains *Psyphon (Deceased) Psyphon.png|'Psyphon' Vilgax23.png|'Vilgax' *Vilgax (First Re-Appearance / Deceased) Trivia *This episode is based on information given during a Ben 10 Pop-up marathon, which stated that Vilgax meets his final death, 200 years after the start of the original series. *The credits for Arkaddion, Dollface, Volcchimp, Wolfspider and Ultimate Wolfspider goes to Darksilvania from DeviantArt. Wolfspider and Ultimate Wolfspider are colored by Khemia-Dragon from deviantArt. *Seth wields an Ultimatrix himself but with different color. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance